Erinn Westbrook
Erinn Veronica Westbrook, born on January 12, is an American actress, singer, model, and on-air personality. She is known for her role in Mr. Box Office and she portrayed Bree on Glee during the early part of its fifth season. Personal Life Westbrook was born in Long Island, New York,Erinn Westbrook From Harvard To Hollywood but moved to Town & Country, Missouri when she was six years old.Who's That Chick? Meet Erinn Westbrook 'Glee's' Newest H.B.I.C. She graduated from Harvard University in 2010, where she majored in English, American Literature and Language, received a secondary degree in Dramatic Arts and an advanced certification in Spanish.[http://erinnwestbrook.com/#!/bio Errin Bio''] Westbrook was the tenth member of her family to attend the university and while there she wrote for the ''The Harvard Crimson. Career Westbrook hosted Movers & Changers for three years until 2011 and has a recurring role in Mr. Box Office since 2012, which she choreographered two episodes in 2013. Westbrook also hosted MTV Spring Break 2010, 2011, and 2012. She has modeled for Nike, Vineyard Vines, Seventeen Magazine, Cosmopolitan Magazine among others. Westbrook announced, in March 2014, that she would guest star in the back door pilot of Supernatural's spin-off, Supernatural: Bloodlines (previously Tribes).The CW's backdoor pilot, airing April 29 as a planted episode, has changed its name from "Supernatural: Tribes" to "Supernatural: Bloodlines."@EriVeronica: Some of you guessed The CW's SUPERNATURAL or its spinoff TRIBES... Yep! :) Stoked to shoot in Vancouver & Chicago very soon! #GuestStar #XO She announced that she was filming on a recurring role as Gabby Richards on MTV's Awkward. in May 2014.@EriVeronica: 1st day of school for me :) First day on set with @MTVAwkward ! #SundayFunday ���� Westbrook appeared on Constantine in January 2015 in a role that "is a pretty big departure from others I've played."��❤️That's a WRAP! She would appear in an episode of ABC Family's new series Stitchers in Summer 2015.Happy Monday from the Set of @ABCFamily 's newest drama STITCHERS. Coming this Summer! :) ☀️ Excited to play for an ep. ���� #NIKKI #Stitchers#ABCFamily ���� Filmography Trivia *She shares her birthday with Naya Rivera. **She and Naya discovered they had the same birthday the day they met.@EriVeronica: Naya & I discovered we had the same birthday the 1st day we met! So crazy ;) Gallery 7c6c6e2c37badbb2e6b63dc2d4a67126.jpeg Erinn+Westbrook+GrJT1RG9zmsm.jpg Erinn+Westbrook+MTV+Concert+Benefit+Lifebeat+d5kna6GfsYsl.jpg Erinn+Westbrook+MTV+Concert+Benefit+Lifebeat+ZbOZ5ErEsG-l.jpg Erinnpix1-ErinnWestbrook.com_-300x449.jpg erinn-westbrook-allsaints-sale-hollywood-0R6PQv.jpg erinn-westbrook-allsaints-sale-hollywood-Ri7ctL.jpg 2009+mtvU+Woodie+Awards+Arrivals+Ndz7vswjMjJl.jpg erinn-westbrook-allsaints-sale-hollywood-V5x8Rs.jpg Erin-Westbrook.jpg mtvspringbreakday2 sunofhollywood 07 erinnwestbrook.jpg MV5BMjE4MDY0MDc5Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzA5NzEzNw@@. V1. SX484 SY324_.jpg MV5BMjIwNzk3MzIzOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDUzNjgxOQ@@. V1. SX640 SY427_.jpg MV5BMTgyNTgyODI2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjQzNjgxOQ@@. V1. SX214 CR0,0,214,314_.jpg Sean+pictured+day+2+MTV+Spring+Break+2012+GrJT1RG9zmsl.jpg Erinn Westbrook.jpg Erinn-Veronica-Westbrook-Post-Image.jpg MV5BMjI2MDkzNDQzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDczNjgxOQ@@__V1__SX640_SY427_.jpg MV5BMTA0NzgyMTkxMDFeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDM5MzY4MTk@__V1__SX332_SY500_.jpg MV5BNDE2OTk4NDQyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzUzNjgxOQ@@__V1__SX465_SY700_.jpg MV5BNDg3MDk4ODIxOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDA0NjgxOQ@@__V1__SX300_SY450_.jpg tumblr inline mqqin8TDBc1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr inline mqqittI54K1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr mqjtp2fKBR1s8p064o1_500.jpg f2bd672657a4349afaa6d660ac00b790.jpg tumblr mswkjiromu1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr mswtp0qd811qe43ifo1 400.png 45a770122c4d11e3bf2722000a1fbc66 8.jpg ErinnVW.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Erinn Zooey Magazine (1).jpg Erinn Zooey Magazine (2).jpg Erinn Zooey Magazine (3).jpg Erinn Zooey Magazine (4).jpg Erinn Zooey Magazine (5).jpg Erinn (6).jpg Erinn SWI (1).jpg Erinn SWI (2).jpg Erinn SWI (3).jpg Erinn SWI (4).png Erinn SWI (5).jpg Erinn SWI (7).jpg Erinn SWI (8).jpg Erinn 50StyleSTARS.jpeg Erinn #GLAM.jpg Erinn C50FWof2013(2).jpg Erinn 2014 MLOJSS.jpg Erinn 2014 MLOJSS(2).jpg Erinn Glamoholic .jpg Erinn Glamoholic (2$.jpg Erinn Glamoholic (3).jpg Erinn Glamoholic (4).jpg Erinn Glamoholic (5).jpg Erinn Glamoholic (6).jpg Erin on Constantine .jpg Eri V.jpg Eri V II.jpg Eri G.M..jpg Eri G.M. II .jpg 20140827 164933.jpg 20140827 15,2732.jpg 20140827 152732.jpg Erinn .jpeg Official Account * Erinn Westbrook on Twitter * Erinn Westbrook on Facebook * Erinn Westbrook on Instagram * Erinn Westbrook on Insstar.com * Erinn Westbrook on Instagweb.com * Erinn Westbrook on Buzzcent.com * Erinn Westbrook on Insstars.com * Erinn Westbrook on Photostags.com Reference Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars